Yugioh Xiaolin Showdown Crossover: Battle City 3
by megacaneo
Summary: Yugi and the Xiaolin Warriors go on another amazing adventure! 50 percent of credit goes to megasean3000!
1. Omi Vs Joey

**Testing Improved Decks Part One: Omi vs. Joey**

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo, Master Fung, and Stephanie flew in to Domino City for Yugi's birthday party.)

Yugi: (opening present) Whoa, cool! Thanks Joey!

Joey: No problem Yugi. I thought you might want a few collector tins.

Yugi's thoughts: _Hmm… this party seems a little boring. Maybe a few duels will spice this party up a bit!_

(Meanwhile Kimiko was listening in on is thoughts using the Mind Reader Conch. The Pharaoh knew this of course, but he decided to keep quiet.)

Kimiko: (to Warriors, Dojo and Master Fung) Get out your decks, guys.

Yugi: Hey, how about we have some duels!

Grandpa: That would be great Yugi. Everyone get out you decks!

(Tristan, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Dojo, Master Fung, Stephaine, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Bakura, Marik, Odion, and Ishizu took out there decks)

Grandpa: So, who will go first? Yugi, how about you? It is _your_ birthday.

Yugi: Nah, one of the Warriors should go first. They _are_ our special guests after all.

Omi: Yugi, would it be all right if I dueled Joey?

Yugi: Sure, Omi!

Duke: This will be fun.

Tristan: (Drinking some soda) Hoo-yah! This is gonna be _good!_

Joey: So whadda we waiting for? Let's go!

(Joey and Omi step into a room especially made for dueling.)

Both: Let's duel!

(Their Life Point counters go to 4000)

Omi: May I start?

Joey: Sure, why not?

Omi: Now, let us get this broadcasting on the sidewalk.

Clay: (from stands) That's "Show on the road" lil parndner.

Omi: Most confusing. I draw! (draws)

Omi: Ooh, most lucky. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode. (1600 ATK)

(The Hero is summoned to the field)

Omi: Now I play 1 card facedown. It is your move, Joey!

Joey: Thanks, Omi. I play Polymerization, to fuse the three Red-Eyes Black Dragons in my hand, to summon Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(4200 ATK 5000 DEF)** in attack mode!

Omi: This is most decidedly not good.

**To be continued…**


	2. Omi vs Joey Part 2

Joey: Now, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack with Triple Inferno!

Omi: Not so swift! I activate Negate Attack!

(The attack stops)

Clay: Do somethin quick, lil pardner! Or you'll be more squashed than a bug in an exterminator's house!

Rai: Hold on Omi!

Omi: Now I play Polymerization! To fuse Sparkman and the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Red Lightning! (4000/2000)

Joey: My Ultimate Dragon is still stronger!

Omi: That is the reason I am playing the spell card De-Fusion!

Joey: No! My Ultimate dragon will split back into 3 Red eyes!

Omi: Exactly!

(Dragon Splits up)

Omi: Now I activate the spell cad Thunder Charge! It increases my Red Lightning's attack points by 2000!

(The Hero charges up to 6000)

Joey: Oh boy.

Omi: Now attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon! With Lightining charge strike!

( Red lightning boolts destroy the Dragon)

Joey: (LP: 0) Good Game, Omi!

**Next Up: Kaiba vs Raimundo!**

**If you have any suggestions, PM me, or megasean3000!**


	3. Rai vs Richboy!

**Everyone I am so sorry. Megasean3000 pointed out that Joey would still have 400 life Points. So everyone just pretend Red Lightning had 400 more attack points.**

Rai vs Kaiba

Kaiba: I guess it's me against leader-boy.

Kimiko: Shut up, you snobby brat.

Kaiba: Aw, is the little pipsqueak offended? Don't think that your beating me will put me down. In fact, I am planning a 3rd Battle City Tournament as we speak.

Rai: WHAT?!?!

Kaiba: That's right.

Clay: That would be cooler than a pool full of ice cubes.

Kaiba: Says you, cowboy.

Kaiba and Rai: Duel! (4000 Life Points each)

Rai: I'll start! And I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode! (300/200)

Kaiba: My turn! That puny thing won't stop me! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! (1900)

Kaiba: Now I play Stop Defense! This will switch you furball into attack mode!

(The moster switches to attack mode with 300 ATK)

Kaiba: Now Vorse Raider! Attack that furball with Death Blade Slash!

Rai: Not so fast! I activate my Spell card! Trancendent Wings!

(Winged Kuriboh starts to glow)

Rai: Now I can sacrifice my Kuriboh to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10! (300/200)

Kaiba: So? He's still weaker!

Rai: That's not the point, rich-boy! Now I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh to destroy all monsters on the field! And for every monster destroyed, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!

(The new Winged Kuriboh explodes, taking Vorse Raider with it)

Kaiba: **2100 LP **

Rai: My move! Now I play the Spell card Leader's Heart! This allows me to instantly summon my Legendary Knight Leader! (3500/3500)

(An older-looking version of Rai in armor apeared on the field)

Rai: Now attack his Life Points directly! Leader Slash attack!

(The monster attacked)

Kaiba: 0 LP

Rai: Eat that!

Kimiko: You did it, Rai!

Rai: These duels are so short!

Next Up! Party Crashers! The bad guys arrive!


	4. Party Crashers! Tag Duel!

Party Crashers! Tag Duel!

(After Raimundo's victory, a window near Yugi broke)

Joey: YUGI! LOOK OUT!

(Joey pushes Yugi out of the way, but is cut by the glass)

Serenity: BIG BROTHER!

(Serenity rushes to Joey's side)

Omi: Evildoer! Reveal yourself!

Jack: Remember me?

Yugi: Jack Spicer!

Chase: Don't forget me.

Stephanie: Chase Young!

Tristan: What do you want?

Chase: (activating Duel disk) To Duel!

Jack: Tag Duel, that is!

Stephanie: I'll take you on!

Omi: Be careful.

Stephanie: Don't worry.

Serenity: You aren't doing this alone!

Duke: Serenity, are you crazy!

Serenity: They hurt my brother! They will pay for that!

All: Duel!

Serenity: My move! I summon one monster in defense mode! Then I play 2 cards face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Haha! My move! I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode! (1100/600)

Stephanie: That's it? I play the field spell Legendary Ocean!

(The field turned to an Atlantis like world)

Stephanie: This allows me to summon my Legendary Fisherman! (1850/1600)

Stephanie: Now I play the field spell Umiiruka!

(The field became an icy tundra)

Stephanie: That'll end my turn!

Joey (while Tristan was removing the glass): Clever OW Stephanie used OW Legendary Ocean so she OW could summon the OW fisherman, then changed OW the field so it could be in OUCH her favor.

Tristan: If you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt so much!

Joey: No OW way. I want to OW see my sis OW kick those jerks' OW butts.

Yugi: You should rest. Here, sit down. This way you can see the duel and not kill yourself at the same time.

Joey: Thanks Yugi.

Chase: Are you done?

Joey: Yes, greaseball!

Chase: Good! I play the trap Fiend summoning! Now I can special summon 3 Fiend Tokens! (0/0)

(Three ugly tokens appeared)

Kimiko: Do the math, they have no points!

Chase: Which is why I will sacrifice them to summon one of the 3 Sacred Beasts!

Joey: The what beasts?

Chase: Sacred beasts! They are similar to the Egyptian Gods!

Yugi: Then they're done for!

Chase: Did I mention whenever one of these monsters are summoned, this game becomes a Shadow Game?

Duke and Tristan: Serenity!

Chase: I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms! (4000/4000)

(A monstrous version of Obelisk appeared on the field)

Chase: Your fate is SEALED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED...!!


	5. Rise of the Sacred Beasts!

Tag Duel: Sacred Beasts Arise!

Chase: I summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!

Serenity: (gasps)

Joey: Be careful!

Serenity: Right!

Chase: Now attack! Destroy Stephanie's Fisherman!

Serenity: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!

(The huge blue monster stopped)

Chase: Grrr, you'll in for a pain now!

Serenity: My turn! I play Polymerization! To fuse my Goddess with the Third Eye and the Red-Eyes my brother gave me…

Joey: It's a family thing.

Serenity: …To summon Black Skull Dragon! (3200/2500)

Jack: Hey! You need a Summoned Skull to play that thing!

Serenity: Thanks to my Goddesses' special ability, she can take his place!

Jack: Darn it! My move! I sacrifice my Proto-Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Ogre! (1900/1200)

(A mechanical beast appears on the field)

Jack: Hahaha! Now attack the Fisherman!

Stephanie: I activate Tsunami!

Jack: What?!

Stephanie: Now my Fisherman can't be attacked for 3 turns!

Omi: Great move!

Stephanie: Thanks. My turn! I play Fortress Whale Oath! I sacrifice my Fisherman and the Flying Fish in my hand to summon Fortress Whale! (2350/2150)

Stephanie: And thanks to my Umiiruka card, he gains 500 attack points! (2850) Now attack Cyber Ogre!

Chase: Negate Attack!

(The stream of water stops)

Chase: For every monster summoned this round, I can summon 1 Phantasmal Token (1000/1000) to the field! And that means I can summon 3!

(Three miniature Raviels appear)

Chase: Now Raviel! Attack the facedown monster!

Serenity: Too bad, Chase! The monster you destroyed was my Shadow Tamer! Now I can control one Fiend monster on the field for 1 turn! And I choose Raviel!

Chase: NO!

Serenity: Raviel! Attack the Token!

(A token was destroyed and Chase lost 3000 Life Points)

Chase: I activate Shadow Escape! Now if we lose the duel, we aren't sealed in the Shadow Realm!

Jack: But if we win, you're still sealed!

Omi: That is not fair!

Chase: All is fair in love and dueling, young monk.

Serenity: My turn! Now Raviel foes back to your field!

(The monster switches sides)

Serenity: But now I sacrifice my three trap cards to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0)!!!

Chase: Where did you get that card?!?!

Serenity: I picked it up off the street. Why?

Chase (angrily): THAT CARD IS A SACRED BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serenity: Really? Cool. And since I have 3 continuous traps in my Graveyard, he gains 3000 attack and defense points!

(Uria increases to 3000/3000)

Serenity: Now attack his token! With Flame Doom Disintegrator!

(Another Token is burnt up)

Chase: 0 LP

Chase: Jack! Let's leave!

Jack: I'm outta here!

(They leave)

Yugi: Serenity, where did you really get that card.

Serenity: Odion gave it to me. He said I should hold on to it.

Rai: Odion holding a monster that powers up through trap cards makes sense.

Next Up: Battle City 3 Starts!


	6. PreBattle City Preparations!

Pre-Battle City Plan

(Domino Park)

Joey: Okay, we have one Sacred Beast, Chase and the bad guys have one, and we have no clue where the third is.

Serenity: Plus, they have that Shadow Escape card.

Clay: If they get all 3 beasts, this place'll be darker than a solar eclipse at night.

Kimiko: Solar eclipses don't-

Clay: You get my point. It'll be really, really, really dark.

Omi: Dark 7/24

Duke: 24/7

Omi: That too!

Serenity: So what do we do?

Stephanie: If we can get the last Beast before them, we have a chance.

Yugi: But they have Raviel, and he's practically Obelisk. Uria has major weaknesses. And now…

Dojo: Now Chase knows what they are!

Tristan: What exactly is the weakness?

Yugi: The trap cards. If they are sent back to the deck or are removed from play…

Clay: Uria will be as useless as Dojo without flight.

Dojo: Normally I would intrude, but he has a point.

Master Fung: If we do not stop Chase Young the world will suffer-

Everyone except Master Fung: We know, 10,000 years of darkness.

Kaiba: (on helicopter) Greetings Domino City! I would like to announce the start of this year's Battle City Tournament! The rules are the same as last year, with a few twists. Until the finals, instead of every-man-for-himself, you will spilt up into teams of seven.

Yugi: That's interesting.

Kaiba: Furthermore, you must get **_seven_** locator cards this time, instead of six.

All: WHAT?!?!

Kaiba: You heard me right! SEVEN! Not 2, not three, but 7!

(A tomato hits Kaiba's face)

Joey: Not one, not two, not three, but seven, yes, seven, tomatoes are about to hit Rich-Boy in the kisser!

(Joey chucks six more tomatoes at Kaiba)

NEXT UP: Making Teams! Paradox Brothers Return!


	7. Para and Dox! Game shop Duel!

(After Kaiba's announcement, they got their starting locator cards in Grandpa's shop)

Yugi: So, how decide on teams.

Stephanie: Omi's on mine, that's for sure.

Rai: And Kim's on mine.

(Kimiko blushes embarrassedly)

Yugi: So, how about this: On one team is Omi, Stephanie, Rai, Kim, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo.

Clay: Sounds good for a start.

Yugi: Then on another team is me, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Kaiba.

Joey: After the tomato thing, I think I should not be on Kaiba's team.

Tristan: Good call.

Yugi: Ok, then Odion is on our team.

Odion: No problem.

Yugi: Then on another team is Joey, Mai (A/N I know she wasn't at the party), Ishizu, Marik…

Omi: This is no stride on the grass. We are out of friends!

Tristan: First, it's "a walk in the park" and second, your right! There's nobody else! Except Dartz, there are no other duelists!

Mystery person: I think not!

Yugi: Pegasus! What are you doing here?

Pegasus: What do you think? To participate in the tournament, of course!

Joey: Okay, your our 5th teammate.

Mystery person 2: And I'm your sixth!

Joey: Valon?!?!? You're in this tournament too?!? (In case you don't remember, he's the dude with the Phsycic Armor Head card)

Valon: Of course. (sees the scared looks on everyone's faces) Don't worry, I tore up the Seal of Orichalcos.

(Everyone breathes a sigh of relief)

Marik: One more member to go!

Mystery person 3: And here I am!

Yugi: Rafael, I can sort of understand _you_ coming here.

Joey: Sweet! Now we have 3 whole teams!

Pegasus: So, what are we waiting for! Let's get our Locator cards!

(They all enter the shop)

Joey: Say, while we're here, lets get some new cards for our decks.

All: OK!

(They scamper around the store looking for nice cards)

Grandpa: (30 minutes later) Are you going to get your locator cards or not?

Omi: If there were not so many Elemental Heroes, I would have gotten our teams locator card 30 minutes ago.

Grandpa: Ah, an Elemental Hero fan! I've been saving this card for someone like you! Here! (throws Yugi a card)

Omi: Oooh. Pretty!

Grandpa: Only use it when you need it most.

Omi: O.U!

(Everyone in shop slaps their foreheads)

Duke: HA! You owe me 5 bucks, Tristan!

Tristan: I thought for sure even Omi would say OK right…

Kimiko: You made a bet on whether he could say it correctly or not?

Tristan: Yep.

Kimkiko: Hmmm…that's such a bad idea…

(Suddenly the doors burst open)

Para: Give us your locator cards!

Dox: Or we will kick you 15 yards!

Pegasus: You!

Yugi: Oh no! It's the Paradox Brothers!

Rai: Geshundheit!

Yugi: No, those are the Paradox Brothers! The best Tag Duelists in the world!

Joey: Not to mention the most annoying. Their rhymes drove me nuts!

Grandpa: Want some pie, losers?

(A/N that was just for comedy)

Para: Enough! We are not here for a feast!

Dox: Yes, we are here to acquire your locator cards!

(They do back flips)

Both: And we are here for your Sacred Beast!

Odion: If you want it, you'll have to go through me!

Pegasus: And I will duel you so I can finally give you what-for! Mutters: Why did I ever hire these guys?

Dox: Fine! It is a tag duel then!

Para: Soon you will lose and we will win!

All: Duel!

Next Up! The 4th Guardian: Doryu!


	8. I cant think of a name for this chapter!

**__**

Double Trouble: Paradox Brothers!

All: Duel!

Pegasus: I'll start things off. I play Toon World!

(A cartoony book appears on the field)

Pegasus: 3000 LP

Pegasus: Now I summon Toon Gemini Elf! (1900/900)

(Cartoon twin elves appeared)

Dox: My move! I summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in attack mode!

(A giant wall appears)

Odion: You can't play that card! It has five stars!

Dox: Wrong! I can summon it without a sacrifice, courtesy of my Cost Down spell card!

Pegasus: I suddenly regret making that card.

Omi: Why would he play it in attack mode? It has 0 attack points!

Para: You will soon find out fellow bald one!

(Omi is freaked out by this comment)

Kimiko: Freaky.

Tristan: HA! Now _you _owe _me_ 5 bucks!

Duke: Darn…

Para: My move! I summon Kaiser Sea Horse! (1700/1650)

(A fish like warrior emerges)

Odion: I play 5 cards face down and end my turn.

Para: That is it? What a useless move!

(A/N **_CAUTION: REALLY FREAKY PART HERE_**)

Dox: Indeed! You must be true to your groove!

(Everyone is freaked out by this)

Serenity: Joey, they scare me.

Joey: I know Serenity they scare me too.

Omi: Clay, hold me. Or at least give me your hat and some earplugs until this is over.

Clay: Can't blame ya, lil guy. (gives Omi his hat and earplugs)

Omi (muffled from under the hat): Thank you!

Pegasus: My move! I play Exchange! Now me and Odion can swap cards!

(Odion walks over to Pegasus)

Odion's hand: Temple of the Kings

Pegasus's hand: Toon Fusion, Toon Buster Blader, Toon Dark Magician, Toon Table of Contents, and Broken Rules

Pegasus: …

Odion: …

Pegasus: Not much choice, is their. (Takes Temple of the Kings)

Odion: No. Not for you anyway. (Takes Broken Rules)

(They resume their normal duel positions)

Pegasus: First, I play the magic card Toon Fusion! It allows me to fuse two Toon Monsters in my hand! I choose Toon Dark Magician and Toon Buster Blader! Now I summon, the Toon Dark Paladin! (2900/2400)

(A very un-toon like monster appeared)

Pegasus: Now I activate: Temple of The Kings!

**__**

To be continued…

Grandpa: PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE!


	9. Darn I cant think of a name again!

Pegasus: I play Temple of The Kings!

(A huge stone temple rose up behind Pegasus)

Pegasus: This puts a limit to the number of magic and trap cards that can be played in a turn.

Pegasus: Now, Toon Dark Paladin, attack his Labyrinth Wall!

Para: You did not think we would not be unprepared?

Dox: Then you wrong! I activate Shield and Sword!

Joey: That's my card!

Para: Then you know what it does!

(The Wall's attack points rose to 3000)

Now destroy his puny warrior!

(The Toon Dark Paladin was surrounded by four walls, which came together and crushed him.

Pegasus: 2400 LP

Pegasus: I play one card face down and end my turn.

Dox: My turn! (A/N forgive me if I mix up the order, with the Paradox brothers it gets real confusing) I play one card face down! Now I switch Labyrinth Wall into defense mode! Now I end my turn!

Odion: My move! I play Cup of Sealed Souls! And I also activate Seal of Serket! When these cards are on the field, along with Temple of The Kings…

Pegasus: We get to summon the Mystical Beast Serket! **(2500/2000)**

(A huge scorpion monster rose with a earsplitting roar)

Odion: However, I can't attack your wall. So I end my turn!

Para: My move! I-

Odion: Activate Traps! I summon 3 Embodiments of Apophis! **(1600/1800)**

(Three snake-like warriors appeared)

Odion: I can only play them during your standby phase.

Para: Anyway, I play Card Destruction!

Odion and Pegasus: No!

Dox: Now we must discard all cards from our hand, and draw the same number of cards we discarded!

(Pegasus drew 5, Odion drew 1, Dox drew 4 and Para drew 4)

Dox: Now I activate Trinity! Now if Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga of the Thunder are in our Graveyards, we can summon them to the field!

(The three monsters appeared)

Joey: I bet they are going to summon Gate Guardian now!

Para: Wrong!

Dox: I sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall to summon Doryu! **(2600/2000)**

(A stone monster of similar class to the pieces of Gate Guardian appeared)

Pegasus: Impossible! I never released that card!

Para: It is truly amazing what you can find on the black market.

Dox: Indeed!

Dox: Now I sacrifice all the monsters to summon: The Gate Master! **(4000/5000)**

Tea: They are _so_ done for.

Dox: Now attack! Destroy his Serket with Element Shockwave!

(Lightning, Earth, Water, and Wind combined into a single beam)

Pegasus: I activate Negate Attack!

(The giant beam goes into a portal)

Para: You were lucky!

Dox: Now give me a bucky!

(More freaking out)

Odion: My move! I sacrifice Bad Reaction to Simochi, Fatal Abacus, and Rivalry of the Warlords to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames! **(0/0)**

(The monster rose up in a flash of flames)

Joey: Wahoo!

Duke: HA! Now you owe me 10 bucks!

Tristan: I'm gonna be broke by the time this is over…

Odion: Now I activate Trap Destruction! This destroys all trap cards on the field! As long as I destroy 1 magic card!

(Toon World, the 3 Embodiments of Apophis and 2 of Para's facedown cards went to the Graveyard)

Odion: Now my Uria gains 1000 attack points for every Continuous Trap card in my graveyard! That means Broken Rules, Bad Reaction to Simochi, my three Embodiments of Apophis, my Rivalry of the Warlords, and Fatal Abacus power up Uria!

(Flames surged around Uria as he powered up to 9000/9000)

Odion: Now attack! Destroy his Gate Master with Black Burning Inferno!

Para: I activate the spell card Objection! Now a summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it was summoned!

Dox: Dude, you just got gummoned!

(Everyone, even Para, slaps their foreheads)

Serenity, Mai, Tea, Stephanie and Kimiko: GUMMONED ISN'T A WORD!

Para: And you don' t say "dude" either. And we don't rhyme when we duel. That's only _before_ we duel and _after_ we duel, not _whil_e we duel.

Clay: He's even worse than Omi!

Rai: HA! Now Tristan _and_ Duke owe me five bucks!

Kim: Rai, not you too!

Grandpa: Pie? PIE! WHO HAS PIE?!?!!?!

Odion: Very well, I end my turn.

Para: Now, where were we? Oh, yes, attack! Destroy Serket!

(The puny Scorpion had no chance)

Odion: 3000 LP

Pegasus: Activate Temple of the Kings special ability!

Duke: What special ability? It had to be on the field to summon Serket! Isn't that it's only purpose?

Joey: No.

Duke: What?

Joey: When Serket is destroyed when Temple of the Kings is out, Pegasus can summon any monster from his hand, deck, or Fusion Deck.

Tea: But all Pegasus has is Toon Monsters!

Kimiko: And Toon World was destroyed!

(A/N I know this is totally irrelevant, but if all the words in the last chapter were in italics, bolded and underlined, sorry L )

Pegasus: Now I summon Five-Headed Dragon from my Fusion Deck!!!!!

( A giant yellow dragon with 5 heads, one for each element, flew down onto the field from the sky, and roared, and when dragon with 5 head roars, no cowboy hat nor earplugs can block out the sound. So Omi was very worried.)

Omi's thoughts: Oh, no. The Five Headed Dragon has appeared. Maybe I should look…just to see the current situation)

(Omi peaked out from under the hat…and was flabbergasted to find Uria and the Dragon on their side of the field)

Omi: (ducking back under the hat) Phew! That was most close!

Pegasus: But thanks to your card, it can't attack.

Dox: I switch Gate Master into defense mode!

Odion: My move! Uria, ATTACK!

(The all-powerful flaming dragon incinerated the puny Guardian in an instant)

Para: I pass!

Pegasus: Five-Headed Dragon! Attack Dox's Life points directly!

Dox: 0 LP

Para: I surrender! Please don't attack me, I bruise easily…

Para: 0 LP

Para: I am out of here!

Dox: Yes, I to am out of gear!

Everyone (excluding Grandpa, Omi, and Dox): SHUT UP AND LEAVE!

Next Up: I'm not telling! Oh, and megasean3000, don't say anything about Five-Headed Dragon's special ability, I know what it is.


	10. Zane Vs Raimundo Part 1

The Fight You Never Expected!

Raimundo Pedrosa V.S Zane Truesdale!

(After beating the Paradox Brothers, the gang walked out of the store, the gang decided to split up.)

Yugi: Rai's group will go north, we'll go south, and Joey goes east.

Rai: OK, we'll rendezvous here every 2 hours or so.

All: Ok.

(Then they went into different directions)

1 hour later

Rai: Still, nobody to duel.

Omi: What about those young men?

(He pointed to a boy with dark blue hair, and another boy with spiky black hair)

Rai: HEY! WANNA DUEL?!?!

Boy 1: Sure!

Boy 2: Whatever. This should be fast.

Stephanie: (walks over to boys) What are your names?

Boy 1: My name is Zane Truesdale!

Boy 2: And my name's Chazz Princeton.

Rai: Ok, lets duel!

Zane: Let's go!

LP: 4000 each

Rai: First I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!

(A small Kuriboh with wings appeared)

Rai: And then I end my turn!

Zane: My move! I-

(suddenly Zane's cell phone began ringing)

Zane: Excuse me (turns on phone) Hello?…Yes, Mom, what is it?…(face is in shock) NO WAY!!…OH MY GOODNESS I'LL BE OVER AS SOON AS I CAN! BYE (turns off phone)

Dojo: What was that all about?

Zane: (very excitedly): I'M A BIG BROTHER!!!!!

All: WHAT?!?

Zane: This just made my day! WAHOO!

(Zane jumped into the air with excitement)

Chazz: (Looking at Zane in shock) I do not know you. You are not the emotionless Zane I have come to know.

Kimiko: No offense, but can you get on with the duel?

Zane: Huh? Oh, sorry. I play Future Fusion!

(A warp hole appears)

Zane: Now by sending Fusion-Material monsters from my deck to the Graveyard, I can summon the Fusion Monster that the discarded cards would create!

Clay: That's a heck of a tongue twister.

Zane: **And I fuse all the monsters in my deck together!**

Master Fung: But that is impossible, unless you have less than 5 monsters in your deck!

Chazz: Not for the card he's playing, old man!

Omi: Nobody insults Master Fung!

Stephanie: Omi, calm down.

Omi: Okay.

Zane: I fuse the 20 monsters in my deck to summon…

(A huge machine dragon with many heads and with a black layout was summoned. It almost resembled the Cyber End Dragon, only it was more bigger and more ferocious)

Zane: The Chimeratech Overdragon!

Rai: So what, he has no attack points!

Zane: I activate his special ability! His attack and defense points are equal to the monsters I fused to summon him times 800!

Omi: But that gives him…

Chazz: **16000** **attack and defense!**

Rai: NOT GOOD!

(The monster powered up tremendously)

Zane: Now I activate Limiter Removal! Now Chimeratech's attack points are doubled!

Kimiko: Now he has how much?

Stephanie and Omi: **_32000 attack points!_**

(The already mighty dragon powered up to 32000)

Zane: Did I mention, he can attack more than once?

Rai and Kimiko: WHAT!

Zane: That's right, he can attack once for each monster I fused to summon him!!

Clay: He can attack Rai 20 times!

Stephanie: I don't think Rai can get out of this one!

Zane: Now attack! End this duel with Doomsday Cannon!

Rai: Your monster may be able to attack 20 times, but that's useless if I end your battle phase! Activate Negate Attack!

(The black beam stopped)

Zane: Grrr… I end my turn. And thanks to Limiter Removal's special ability, Chimeratech Overdragon is destroyed.

(The tremendous mechanical dragon exploded)

Rai: My move! I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! **(100/2600)**

(A monster with a large shield appeared)

Rai: I end my turn!

Zane: I activate Overload Fusion!

Omi: What does that do?

Zane: By removing Fusion-Material monsters in my Graveyard from play, I can summon a DARK attribute Machine-type monster!

Dojo: He's summoning that dragon again!

Zane: Wrong! I remove Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn, and Cyberdark Edge, to summon the Cyberdark Dragon! **(1000/1000)**

(A big, mechanical dragon appeared from the ground)

Rai: Big whoop! He can't beat my Gardna!

Zane: His special ability allows me to take a dragon-type monster from my graveyard and equip it to him!

Kimiko: Well HAHAHA! All you have are machines!

Zane: I activate Card Destruction! Too bad I have no cards in my hand!

Rai: So you made me discard my Tyrant Dragon, big deal. He's in _my_ Graveyard.

Zane: I activate the Trap card Traitor! It allows me to take a monster from your Graveyard and put it into mine! And I choose Tyrant Dragon! And I equip him to Cyberdark Dragon, whose attack points increase by Tyrant Dragons Attack Points!

(The colossal dragon increased to 3900)

Zane: Not to mention, my Dragon also gains 100 attack points for every monster in my Graveyard! That makes 17! Giving him a grand total of 5600 attack points!

(The dragon powered up even more)

Zane: Now I activate Fairy Meteor Crush! Now if I destroy a monster on your side of the field, the difference between my Dragon's attack points and the attacked monster's defense points are subtracted from your Life Points!

Omi: If Zane attacks Winged Kuriboh…

Chazz: Then your friend Raimundo is done for!

To be Continued!


	11. Zane Vs Raimundo Part 2

Last Ditch Effort to Win!

Fusion of the Knights!

Zane: Now, Cyberdark Dragon! Attack his Winged Kuriboh and end this duel!

(The ferocious dragon obliterated the Kuriboh, but Raimudo's Life Points remained untouched)

Zane: Impossible! That should have finished you!

Rai: More like _way_ possible. When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, the damage to my Life Points becomes 0.

Omi: Raimundo is staying on the contest.

Clay: He's still in the game.

Omi: That makes no sense at all.

Kimiko: How long can Rai keep it up?

Rai: My move! (thoughts: This is my last chance. If I can't pull this off, I'm doomed!) I activate Polymerization!

Zane: Whatever! Nothing can defeat my dragon!

Rai: Let's find out! I fuse my King's Knight, my Queen's Knight, and my Jack's Knight! And I summon…

(A powerful warrior with black and gold armor arose)

Rai: Arcana Knight Joker! **(3800/2500)**

(A/N: Believe it or not, this card is REAL.)

Chazz: Need your eyes checked? That monster is too weak!

Rai: Now I equip him with Axe of Despair and my Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou!

(The knight increased to 5300)

Zane: He's still not strong enough!

Rai: Activate facedown! Delinquent Duo! Now you randomly discard 2 cards from your hand! But I have to pay 1000 Life Points!

Rai: **3000 LP**

Zane: The joke is on you! Cuz I discarded 2 Black Pendants! And when it's sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 Life Points! And since I have 2, you lose 1000!

Rai:** 2000 LP**

Rai: Now I activate Megamorph!

Clay: Whoo yeah!

Rai: Now my knight's attack points are increased by 3800 since my Life Points are lower than yours!

(The knight increased to 9100)

Zane: Oh no!

Rai: Oh yes! Now attack!

Zane: I activate Cyberdark Dragon's special ability, by sacrificing the Tyrant Dragon equipped to him, he remains on the field!

(The Cyberdark Dragon was destroyed)

Chazz: What happened?!

Rai: It's the effect of my facedown, Negate Effect! When a monster attacks, the attacked monster's special ability is negated! So your Dragon hit's the road!

Kimiko: Way to go, Raimundo!

Rai: Thanks, Kim!

Zane: **500 LP**

Zane: This isn't over!

Rai: It is now! I activate Hinotama! Dealing you 500 points of damage!

Zane: **0 LP**

Next Up: Chazz vs. Omi!!


	12. Chazz vs Omi

Chazz Vs Omi

VWXYZ!

Please Review if you read this story!

Zane: GOTTA GO SEE MY BABY BROTHER! (runs to Domino Hospital)

Chazz: Okay, baldy! Let's duel!

Kimiko: Hey! Raimundo beat your pal fair and square!

Chazz: Sorry, girly! Each team decides how many people you have to duel to get a locator card!

Clay: Hey, pardner, where's the rest of your team.

Chazz: We split up to cover more ground.

Dojo: Maybe we should have done that in the first place.

Omi: Um, if I may intrude…CAN WE DUEL?!

Chazz: Shut up cheese ball. Ok, let's duel.

Both: DUEL!

LP: 4000Each

Omi: I will sugar this duel down!

Kimiko: Spice it up!

Omi: That too! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (**1600/1400**) in attack mode!

(The yellow and blue warrior appeared, crackling with electricity)

Omi: Then I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn!

Chazz: What a wimp! Draw! I summon Vorse Raider! (**1900/1100**)!

(A demon knight appeared)

Chazz: Now attack with Death Blade of Destruction!

(Vorse Raider sliced Sparkman in half)

Omi: **3700 LP**

Chazz: I end my turn!

Omi: I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! (**800/1200**) in attack mode!

(a light blue warrior emerged)

Omi: And thanks to his special ability, I draw 2 cards!

(Omi draws)

Omi: Now I play E- Emergency Call! This allows me to send any Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! So I choose Avian! (**1000/1000**)

Omi: Then I play O- Oversoul! Which brings back Sparkman! And I equip him with Spark Blaster!

Chazz: Spark Blaster?! What the heck is that?

Omi: It allows Sparkman to change the battle position of one monster on the field each turn! So I switch Vorse Raider to defense mode!

Chazz: Oh no!

Stephanie: Now Omi can attack with Sparkman!

Clay: Then attack his Life Points directly with Bubbleman!

Omi: Now I attack with Bubbleman!

All: WHAT?!

Chazz: He's too weak!

Omi: Not when I activate Skyscraper!

(Giant towers arose and the field turned into a city)

Chazz: What's the deal?

Omi: This is the deal!

(Everyone slaps their heads)

Omi: Whenever an Elemental Hero attacks a stronger monster, it gains 1000 attack points!

Chazz: What?!

(Vorse Raider was destroyed)

Omi: Now I can attack with Sparkman!

Raimundo: I see.

Kimiko: What?

Raimundo: True, he could attack Vorse Raider with Sparkman, but if he attacked directly with Bubbleman, there wouldn't be much damage. By using Skyscraper, he could destroy the enemy, then deal more damage than he would without Skyscraper.

Stephanie: That's my Omi!

Chazz: **2400 LP**

Omi: I will place one card facedown and end my turn.

Chazz: Ok, cheese ball, normally, I'd tolerate that. But since you attacked me with that _wimp_. (points at Bubbleman) I'm gonna wipe the floor with your face and -

Stephanie: Why I oughta-

Master Fung: Control your anger.

Chazz: I activate Monster Reborn! To revive Vorse Raider!

(The demon returned)

Chazz: Now I summon Demon Skull! (100/100)

(A small skull appeared)

Omi: What threat will that pose?

Chazz: It's called a special ability! Whenever it's summoned, I can take any 2 cards from my deck and add them to my hand!

(Cards flew in front of Chazz, and he grabbed 2 of them)

Chazz: Then I play Card Destruction! To make us redraw our hands!

Omi: Gown yourself!

Clay: Suit yourself!

Omi: That makes no sense at all.

Chazz: Now I activate Soul Release! To remove 5 monsters from my Graveyard from play!

Omi: I have a most bad feeling about this.

Chazz: Now I activate Dark Hole! Destroying all our monsters!

(Sparkman, Bubbleman, Vorse Raider, and Doom Skull were sucked into a black hole)

Omi: Ugh!

Chazz: Now I activate Return from a Different Dimension! So by paying 1200 Life Points, I can summon all of the monsters I removed from play!

Omi: Oh no!

Stephanie: Yikes!

Raimundo: Not cool!

Kimiko: Oh boy!

Clay: Whoa, nelly!

(Chazz's field was suddenly filled with mechanical monsters)

Chazz: Allow me to introduce X- Head Cannon (**1800/1500**), Y- Dragon Head (**1500/1600**), Z- Metal Tank, **(1500/1300)**, W- Wing Catapult **(1300/1500)**, and V- Tiger Jet **(1600/1800)**!

Clay: Whooee, those sure are a lot of monsters!

Stephanie: (looking worried) If Chazz attacks now, Omi will lose the duel!

Chazz: Go! X- Head Cannon! Attack him directly!

(The monster prepared to fire)

Omi: I activate Negate Attack!

(The monster stopped charging)

Chazz: Darn! I end my turn with a facedown.

Omi: My move! (draws) Oh my! (looks surprised)

Raimundo: What's up with Omi?

Omi: (thoughts) This is the card Yugi's Grandfather gave me! It should come in handy now!

Omi: I activate Spell Return! This allows me to bring one Spell card from my Graveyard to my deck!

(Omi picked a card and placed it in his deck, then shuffled it)

Omi: Then I summon one of the most powerful Elemental Heroes in my deck! Come forth, Elemental Hero Captain Gold! (**2100/800**)

(A golden Hero appeared)

Omi: Then I activate Monster Reborn! To revive Elemental Hero Avian! **(1000/1000)**

(A green, feathered hero appeared)

Omi: Now, Captain Gold! Attack Wing Catapult!

Chazz: Not so fast, shorty! I activate Negate Attack!

Omi: Grrrr…I end my turn!

Chazz: My move! I sacrifice Y- Dragon Head, X- Head Cannon, and Z- Metal Tank, to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! **(2800/2600)**

(A large mechanical monster was summoned)

Chazz: But that's not all! I sacrifice V Tiger Jet and W Wing Catapult to summon VW Tiger Catapult! **(2000/2100)**

(Another fierce monster appeared)

Kimiko: But…that means…

Chazz: That's right! I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon! **(3000/2800)**

(A very powerful machine appeared)

Chazz: There's no escape now! Face it! This duel belongs to The Chazz!

To be Continued…


End file.
